User blog:Guardian Fira/Recounting my Holiday
So I finally got back from my holiday! I decided to make a post describing how the trip went and my goings on. The place I went to for my holiday was a quiet little caravan park just outside a Welsh town called Rhosneigr. The sun was out for the entire time I was there, except for a little spray of rain on saturday. DAY 1: I got up in the morning and helped my Mum and Brother pack the car. Rhosneigr is a 3 hour drive from where I live and the sun was not making It easy to stay at a suitable temperature on a motorway. I had bought a new game, Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, the previous day and planned on playing it in the car, only it was too hot (and bright) for me to care about playing on my DS at all. So once we were all packed and sorted, we set off. I played on my DS for 10 mins and got bored. My brother, on the other hand, instantly fell asleep and didn't wake up until we got there. We got our stuff out and sorted, and I instantly took off to the beach. I got there and chilled in the sun for about an hour or so before heading back. The rest of the day was pretty quiet, me just going back and forth from my caravan to the beach for the rest of the day. The night was different however. I slept on the end of the sofa (I had a bed, but didn't like it XD). Just as I was about to sleep, I saw a moth fly across the room. Of course, I HATE insects, so I made it my mission to get rid of it. Except we have a fan on the ceiling and as I tried to catch the moth, it flew into the fan and flew straight into a wall (It didn't splatter but it was hilarious). I never figured out where that moth went, so I forgot about it an fell asleep DAY 2: So i was awoken to the sound of my brother demanding I wake up. My mum had booked a boat ride around a river for a few hours today, despite how I told her I didn't want to get on a boat. We got there and I found out it was actually A SPEEDboat. Something I was quite glad I didn't bring Jack on, nearly lost my glasses on that thing! The boat took us up and down a river a few times, giving us a history lesson on a few landmarks around the island, including (What the tour guide claimed was) Ryan Giggs's summer home. After the ride, we went back to the caravan and just chilled for the rest of the day, with me going back and forth between the caravan and the beach again. The night wasn't too boring, nor too exciting. DAY 3: Once again, not too much of an exciting day, going back and forth from the beach and the caravan. I finally caught a bit of a tan, except I just found out that my glasses prevent a tan around my eyes. If I uploaded mobile vids, they were recorded on that day. DAY 4: Came home today, not really anything happened. Woke up, visited the beach one last time, took the picture you have all probably seen and went back to the car, for another 3 hour trip home. And here I am. So that was my holiday, hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see about uploading the mobile vids I recorded :) Category:Blog posts